


Tweeting the Reckoning

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: Book 1: Outlander, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: Sam and Cait in a hotel. Tweeting with fans as the watch the Reckoning.





	Tweeting the Reckoning

**Author's Note:**

> Sam and Cait. The Reckoning Drunk tweets.

" Selfies first. Before we get to drunk?" Sam suggests. They are on a motel bed getting ready to watch the Reckoning and live tweet about it. Watching themselves in the first intimate scene they had filmed was weird enough. Live tweeting from a motel bed just made it more strange. Alcohol is the only answer. " That is a very good idea." Cait agrees. They each snap one and tweet them out. " No other pics, right?" Cait confirms. " Right. Those just were to establish where we are. " Good. Because getting good and smashed will be the only way to get through this." she comments as the familiar notes of the Skye Boat song feels the room. " I feel ye." They watch and tweet without a problem. They laugh at the fight scene. Cait gives him a dirty look at the scene with Lerry by the pond. " Twas in the script love." he reminds her. " You seemed to like that scene quite a lot." Cait comments with her eyebrows raised at the controversial spanking scene. " Well it was fun to film." he replies with a grin. She had been good. Truly. But his look had her rolling over and kissing him. He kisses her back a moment before gently pulling away. " We are working love." He reminds her. Starz had thought it wonderful pr to have them live tweet this episode. " Dang it." she replies with a somewhat drunk laugh. "Later." he promises. They return to watching both a bit tense knowing what is coming up. And soon enough... " Oh gawd. Nor sure I can look Sam." " We.got through the Wedding episode." he reminds her. " With two bottles of wine and without working." " We can do this. Focus on the tweets." She.nods and tries. " They left it in. Why in the world would they do that?" Cait is shocked when she hears herself moan out Sam's name. " Maybe they thought it wouldn't be heard." " It will be though. The shippers will go crazy!" she.says as she tweets something that makes no.mention of her slip of tongue. " The shippers are.right." he says with a smile as he does the same. " To right but our bosses don't want that know. It is why we have Mackenzie in our lives." He sighs and pulls her closer. " I know my love. I am sorry. Oh the knife to the throat scene. You came close to nicking me there." " Opps. Wait did I just...?" " I believe so..I didn't catch it at the time." " Nor did I. But I sure said your name again." " I adore your mini acts of rebellion." " Wow. I was.sure riding you hard. Crips look at my boobs. They are bouncing all over the place." " Aye. I am." She smacks him and tweets out something appropriate to the scene, or so she sincerly hopes. She is getting drunker. " I love you explaining what f**k means." Sam comments a few minutes later. " I love this whole senquence. It felt good to lay in your arms and just be still." " Yes love. It always does." so saying he pulls ger closer to him, spooning her against him as they were doing on the screen. " I am about to find the ill wish." " Aye Lerry." he says with a laugh. " I like my hair here." Cait says her.words a bit slurred. " I do too." The credits roll and Sam gets up and opens the door. " Good bye. We.were good throughout. Tweeting and engaging with the fans. Now Cait and I need alone time." The.people gathered outside to make sure that they did as they were supposed too, including Mackenzie and Tony, to say they were there, departed the suite. Sam returns to Cait to act out for real what they had just watched.


End file.
